


a time to remember

by Anonymous



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Keith (Voltron), M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Prompt Fill, Rimming, Rough Sex, SHEITH - Freeform, Sheith Kink Meme, Simultaneous Orgasm, Smut, Top Shiro (Voltron), Trans Male Keith (Voltron), vld
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-12
Updated: 2019-06-12
Packaged: 2020-05-02 05:15:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19192522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Shiro and Keith are having sex for the first time, and gets to know a few things about each other.





	a time to remember

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [voltron_sheith_kink_meme](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/voltron_sheith_kink_meme) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
>  
> 
> Shiro learns he loves eating Keith's ass. Keith learns he loves having Shiro in his ass. (trans characters welcome)

Shiro quickly closed the door to his room in the castle, laughing as Keith was carefully wrapped against him with his arms, slowly kissing Shiro’s neck with his tongue between laughter. As the door closed shut, Keith tightened his grip around Shiro just a tad more, putting his weight onto the former black paladin. Both men blushed intensely, a feeling of warmth filling them both from top to bottom. Shiro felt himself grow, a bulge appearing in his pants, the fabric painfully wrapping itself around his cock, it wanted to spring free, to feel Keith and enter him before pounding him all night long.

 

As Keith let go, he quickly threw his jacket to the side, quickly followed by his tshirt. Shiro did the same, quickly losing his clothes as he looked over at his bed, making his bulge grow even bigger in anticipation. As he was about to remove his pants, he saw that Keith already stood naked, posing for Shiro with a husky grin in his eyes before walking towards the bed, laid down and spread his legs. Juices were already dripping from his front, and he sensually let his hands run on his scars on his chest.

 

“Come here, I want you to fuck me all night long”.

 

Shiro obeyed, threw the pants aside and jumped into the bed, and violently began to kiss Keith’s neck while guiding his hands further down, stopping at his ass. He gave Keith a few licks on his neck before moving downwards, and stopped once he was between his legs, looking at how hot his boyfriend was.

  
“Want me to do the front or the ass?”, he asked.

 

“Ass”, Keith answered directly. This was the first time they would ever have sex, and even though Keith wanted this more than ever, he just wasn’t ready to let someone into his front hole yet.

 

Shiro licked his lips in anticipation, spread Keith’s asscheeks and carefully put his tongue into his tight hole, licking, before removing it to give attention to the area around the hole, before entering again, this time deeper. The taste of Keith was amazing, addictive like a drug, and he only wanted more. His dick was painfully hard, and hearing Keith moan and whisper his name made him almost go over the edge right there. He loved eating Keith out, he learnt that now, and he could probably do it forever, because there was nothing sexier than a blushing Keith moaning his name as he played with his ass.

  
“Oh Shiro… it feels so good. Please, I need you”.

 

He removed his tongue and nodded, before licking one of his fingers.

 

“Sure baby, you’ll get it, but first we must prepare you. I’m putting one in”, he said, letting his first finger enter. Keith’s tight and hot walls was wrapped around his finger, and he carefully began to thrust, causing the red paladin to moan with each thrust. He then let another finger enter, and he carefully began to prep Keith, carefully moving his fingers around, letting the man moan as Shiro found one if his sweet spots. Soon the man got wider, and his knees felt like jelly. “Well, I think you’re prepared enough here, let me just get some lube and we’ll play”.

 

“Please Shiro, yes”, he whispered, spreading his own asscheeks apart to show his red hole, ready to take his cock deep inside of him. The seconds it took for Shiro the grab the lube was painfully long for Keith, and he whimpered in delight as Shiro put some of the cold substance in his tight hole, making sure he was being well prepared, before rubbing some of it on his cock.

 

Shiro let his cock touch the outside of Keith, and then slowly slid inside little by little into the tight hole, giving him time to adjust to his massive length. Keith himself, had never felt so full in his entire life, and feeling his walls tightly wrap around Shiro so nicely was one of the best feelings he’d ever experienced. Shiro was still for a few seconds, and then began to move, the rhythm being slow and tender at first, until the pace sped up and had more force. Keith moved with every thrust, loving it. Shiro almost immediately began to hit all of his sweet spots.

 

Shiro was in so deep, and all of Keith’s feelings mixed into a feeling of electricity running through all over his sensitive body as the pleasure slowly got more and more intense after every hard thrust. He moaned while violently moving his hips, wanting Shiro to go in deeper and harder. He was so hot, beads of sweat filled his entire body, and it was so sexy, especially with Shiro so close, his hairy chest not even an inch from pressing down on his own, and his arms tightly around him. He clawed Shiro in return, leaving red marks on his back that would stay there for hours.

 

“K-keith! You’re so fucking tight.” Shiro panted, while thrusting like his life depended on it. “I’m gonna…”

  
“Me too… please do it.”

 

Shiro put everything he had left in him and speed up even more, while furiously kissing Keith, tongue deep in his mouth while he moaned at the other man continuing to claw him, the pain felt so good, it only made everything more sensual. He could barely hold it in anymore, he needed to cum more than anything, and he was close.

 

As both men hit their climax, Shiro let out a loud scream and let his cum flow into Keith, filling him with his warm semen. Both breathed rapidly, and Shiro fell into Keith’s arms. Both of them smiled, and then embraced each other as the intense afterglow hit, and Shiro carefully pulled out of Keith. Both were sweating like crazy, and neither had the energy to move after their intense session.

 

“We have to do that again.” Keith said, while feeling the slight soreness.

 

“Definitely.”


End file.
